


Demon Lord

by feralfemby



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Ghirahim is my baby and I'm so proud of him, I would protect him but he can more than take care of himself, Physical Abuse, Revenge Plot, Traumatized character, Villains to Heroes, the whole dang thing will probably take ten minutes when it's done, these chapters are very short so i promise that reading it won't be a waste of time, vindictive Ghirahim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralfemby/pseuds/feralfemby
Summary: Ghirahim was born to be a lord, and a lord was defined by brutality. Is he even capable of more?Regardless, he has been endowed with a certain set of skills and traits after a childhood that trained his emotional endurance. Could he possibly use these skills to pave his way toward a new life?





	1. Chapter 1

_“USELESS!” Demise hissed, smacking Ghirahim with a massive clawed hand. “What’s even the point of having a servant who can’t do my bidding? Why do I trouble myself with the likes of you?”_

_Ghirahim fell back on the floor, his body unharmed due to being made of metal, but his ego severely bruised. “I’m sorry!” He cried, winded. “I’m still learning. You’re my master, I exist to do your will.” He lay there, breathing heavily and awaiting a subsequent blow. It didn’t come, at least, not yet. Ghirahim felt a glimmer of hope inside him; maybe his punishment would be gentle today. Maybe he’d only have to suffer a little._

_“I’m like a small child, you know,” he mumbled to his master. “You have to be patient.”_

_“I don’t have to do a damned thing!” Demise roared. “Your learning curve is over, you pathetic weakling! It’s been an eon.”_

_“An eon isn’t so long for beings like us.” Ghirahim said, trembling. “I need your help!”_

_“Don’t talk to me about eons! It’s been eons since I walked the surface. Eons of eternal suffering at the hands of Hylia. Eons of suffering that only YOU can deliver me from!” Demise pounded a fist against His monstrous forehead. “Useless!”_

_Ghirahim was rapidly losing patience. He scrambled to his feet, growling like an animal. “I did my best!”_

_Then Demise hit him again, this time over the head._

 

It didn’t take long for Ghirahim to learn his lesson. Demise broke it down for him quite simply. Gentleness was for cowards; brutality was for lords. Cowards were beaten; lords were revered. It was his choice whether he wanted to be a coward or a lord. There were no other options. 

And so Ghirahim became a lord. The most brutal lord Demise could ever wish for, His most favored servant, His trusted messenger and established commander of His Dark Army. Ghirahim revelled in the role, in being honored and trusted and titled a Lord. His mission in life, after all, was to serve his master and honor His wishes, and He wished for mass destruction. 

So Ghirahim destroyed, destroyed everything in his path. He was unstoppable, the fiercest demon of this incarnation. And he did it all in the name of praise. It was all he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Quite a concept, the hero swaying the villain. Making him question his beliefs. But, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, that’s what started happening when he met the spirit known as Fi. She turned his world upside-down. 

It wasn’t just that Fi and the hero she served were extraordinary enough to beat him on their first encounter. It was that they did it without brutality, without gore, and both Fi and the Goddess Sword itself glowed with devotion. True devotion. More than destiny. She made a conscious choice over and over to commit herself to her Master. She attended to his health and happiness because she wanted to. That was a choice Ghirahim had never made. 

He didn’t think he could make it. He had no love for his Master besides the submission which was forged into him.


End file.
